The present invention relates to a lever particularly for sports shoes.
Levers are currently known which are constituted by a lever arm freely and transversely pivoted at one end to a pivot which is in turn rotatably associated at a pair of wings which protrude from a base associable with a flap of the shoe.
A band is also transversely pivoted to said lever arm proximate to the free end and by means of an additional pivot and has, at its free end, a transverse set of teeth interacting in a ratchet-like fashion with a complementary set of teeth formed at an engagement element which is associated with the second flap of the shoe.
Said conventional levers, however, entail drawbacks: when the lever arm is closed, fastening is achieved by placing the axis of the first pivot at a level, with respect to the base, which is higher than the level of the second pivot of the toothed band, but this condition can change easily owing to the accidental impacts to which the lever arm or the toothed band are subjected during use of the shoe.
This problem is even greater when the shoe is constituted, for example, by a boot used in motocross.
Another drawback which can be observed in conventional levers resides in the fact that any impact of the lever arm against blunt objects which causes its deformation eliminates its functionality, requiring a replacement on the part of the user which cannot be performed with simple tools but requires sending the shoe to the manufacturer for complete replacement.
Another drawback is constituted by the fact that any impact at the toothed band can also cause the opening of the lever arm.